


It's Me and You

by soft_bucky



Series: Louis' Small Bump [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, But getting better, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnant Louis, Sad, larry stylinson - Freeform, possible feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after Louis and Harry find out the news of the miscarriage and it's obvious neither is very happy about the news. (I'm sorry I'm so bad at summaries. This is part 2 by the way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me and You

As soon as the doctor finished talking, Harry and Louis walked out after paying their bill. Harry gave Louis silence and he was thankful for that. But the silence settles uncomfortably in the car and Louis turns his head and looks at the passing blurry, grey scenery. The day outside matches his mood. Their car pulls up in front of their flat and Louis steps out wordlessly and waits for Harry to unlock the door. When he does, Louis walks up the stairs to their guest toom which is right across from their room and shuts the door quietly before locking it.

He peels off his clothes, puts on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt that shows off the swell of his stomach and crawls into his bed. Dr. Marquez couldn't get them an appointment to _remove_ the baby until a week from today. Louis hates the fact that they have to take out something that was formerly growing inside of him. He turns on his side and rests his palms on his stomach over the fabric.

"I'm sorry baby. I know that you probably can't hear this, but it kind of gives me comfort to think you can. I'm sorry I couldn't take care of you properly. I wished I could. But I guess there's a lot of things wrong with me. I mean I got pregnant and then I lost you. Um, daddy loves you and papa does too. I just kind of need to be alone right now. We still love each other though. I hope you're fine where ever you are. I don't know what comes after death so I don't know where you are but it must be nice because any child of ours would go to a place that is perfect." Louis says quietly as his hands run up and down his stomach.

That's when the tears finally begin to fall in droplets down his cheeks. He doesn't make an effort to wipe them away. He just turns his head, buries his face in the pillow, and lets the sobs come.

 

Harry could hear Louis crying from downstairs but eventually it quiets down to where it sounds like he's stopped crying. Harry tried to get the door, but he discovered that it was locked. He figured as much. Harry puts his face in his hands and lets out a deep sigh.

'I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.' He inwardly chants to himself. Harry has to be the strong one in the relationship. But the droplets of water come down anyway and he bites on the back of his knuckles hard to keep from making any noise.

 

"Louis. Open up. You have to eat something." Harry says again through the painted white wood on the fourth day.

He doesn't recieve a response and he sighs. The crack under the door is just big enough for him to slip a slice of pizza on a styrofoam plate under it. A few minutes later, the plate is slid right back out with one bite taken from it.

 

The next day, Harry goes to try the handle on the door again and discovers that it is actually unlocked. The curly haired man steps inside the room and he can see that Louis is facing the window and his hands are under his shirt spread over his stomach saying something softly.

"Lou?" Harry says quietly.

"Hi Harry." His voice sounds rough.

Harry crosses over to the other side of the bed and he gets under the covers with his fiancé. He can see how tired and depressed Louis looks just by looking at his face. There are bags under his eyes, the usual happy look Harry can spot in them is gone, the white around the outside of the blue is pink/red from his crying, and he barely cracks a smile when Harry holds him close.

"Louis. Why'd you shut me out?" His voice is soft spoken. It seem innapropriate to use a normal volume level when things and Louis are this fragile.

"Cause I wanted to be alone." The smaller man answers honestly.

"But we have each other through this. If you were feeling down about this, I could help you through it. We could help each other because I was and still am hurting about it too." Harry's eyes tear up when he thinks about the life they lost.

Louis begins to cry yet again. "I'm sorry. It's just- I miss him. He wasn't even born yet and I miss him so much. It's not fair and it hurts. Too damn much." He sobs into Harry's neck.

Harry rubs up and down his back in a soothing motion and can feel his bump pressed against his flat stomach. He didn't want to think of what was inside.

"I know Lou. But shutting yourself away from me isn't going to help. We have to get through this, okay?" Harry murmurs into the shell of his ear.

Louis meekly nods and they lie like that for a while.

"Let's get some breakfast, okay?"

Louis nods and leaves the guest room for the first time in days. It had a small bathroom so there wasn't much need to leave.

 

Louis came out of the opperating room with a gloomy look on his face. He and Harry went to the front desk to pay the bill and the deed was done. Louis could eventually almost forget the horrible ordeal if it weren't for the thin scar he would have running horizontally across his midsection. It wasn't as big as a c-section scar. He could supress anything he felt towards this and almost act like it never happened, but the slight tingly, dull throbbing feeling he was getting in the area would prove otherwise.

In the car even though they were settled into that uncomfortable silence again, Harry squeezes Louis' hand and Louis decides to squeeze back.


End file.
